


(Pem)Broking the Spell

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Adorable, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where are Cooper and Blaine ?<br/>Why is there two corgis in their stead ?<br/>what is this magic ?!<br/>Inspired by a picture I stumbled upon ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Pem)Broking the Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : mention of Finn Hudson's funeral

* * *

Kurt was gone 15 minutes, taking care of someone mistaking the Andersons’ garage for his own.

15 minutes.

How did this happen ?

How did both Cooper and Blaine disappear ?

He could swear the two brothers were right there in the living room, entertaining their grandmother when he left them.

The house is full these days, with the “official” engagement - Fourth of July - Blaine’s graduation party the older Andersons have decided to organize : relatives are coming from all over the country and Kurt doesn’t want to be alone with them, without the support of his fiancé or at least his soon to be brother in law.

(Shit never gets old - he’s going to be Cooper’s brother !!!)

But instead of the two Andersons sitting on the couch in front of Grandma Skarbruck, there are two very different individuals, though they are wearing the same tie and bow tie.

Two adorable Pembroke Welsh corgis, one older than the other wearing a fancy, starry tie, while the smaller, obviously younger one is wearing a preppy star spangled banner - theme bow tie.

A tie and he saw Cooper tying around his neck a bow tie he tied himself around his fiancé’s neck the moment he arrived, 20 minutes ago.

The old woman is sleeping or at least dozing off and Kurt can hear the Anderson parents talking in the backyard garden ; he ponders the merit of warning them that “something” is going on, but he’d rather find out what is actually going on than getting sent to the looney bin.

Because there is only one theory in his mind right now, and while it kind of makes sense, it’s entirely crazy in essence.

Kurt is half convinced that the two brothers have been changed into the two corgis looking at him on the couch.

"God, I’m going clinically insane," he mutters before sitting next to them ; sure enough, the smaller one, Blaine in Kurt’s mind, immediately gets on his lap and looks up at him with adoring eyes, his little paw batting Kurt’s scarf.

"Blaine ?" he asks softly and the corgi lets out a quiet bark.

Kurt covers his eyes and turns to the bigger one. “Coop- Cooper ?”

The Corgi looks at him before cocking his head to the side and presenting a paw, probably sitting pretty in a dog’s world ; Kurt can’t help but see it as Cooper’s trademark pointing gesture.

"Jesus christ," Kurt mumbles, absentmindedly petting the smaller corgi on his lap, "what am I going to do ?"

'Blaine' rubs his head against his belly and Kurt lets out a wet giggly sound.

"Oh Blaine," he whispers and closes his eyes for a moment, missing the entrance door opening.

—-

Blaine knows that he should have told Kurt that he was going for a quick run at the grocery store with Cooper to get Grandma Skarbruck - affectionately nicknamed Scar-a-buck by Cooper (and their father when he thinks no one listens) - her mandatory cranberry and blueberry juice that they all had forgotten about.

But his fiancé had ran out of the house to keep one of the neighbors from parking his car in their garage, and Blaine was confident that it wouldn’t take long. That was without counting on his brother performing every commercial for every product they encountered in the little grocery store.

They’re finally coming back, Blaine carrying a pack of bottles of the infamous juice while Cooper is happily licking an ice cream the grocery store manager gave him - well them, but Cooper dropped his when they came out of the store and Blaine gave him his to shut him up.

The party hasn’t even started and Blaine already wishes it could be over.

"Can you at least make yourself useful and open the door ?" he grumbles to his brother and Cooper prances in front, walking backwards to look at him.

"Of course, dear little brother of mine," he sing-songs and Blaine rolls his eyes.

"While we’re at it, can you walk Karloff and Kibbee ?" Blaine asks again, hoping that his brother will take care of the corgis so he can have some free time with Kurt.

"Sure !" Cooper exclaims, "You have no idea how much those dogs work on the ladies," he adds with a wink and Blaine snorts.

"Oh I’m sure that’s the only reason you like taking care of them, you big softie," he says teasignly, mentally high-fiving himself when a blush appears on his brother’s face.

Cooper opens the door and starts making up an excuse when Blaine presses a hand to his mouth.

"Hmph ?!"

Blaine looks into the living room and lets out a giggle before taking off his hand. “Shhh, listen !”

The two brothers lean their heads in the doorway and look at Kurt with the two corgis on his lap.

"… and I can’t marry you like this, Blaine, surely you understand, I mean, i’ll always love you, and Corgi really suits you, but I’m not going to marry a dog !"

"What the hell is he on ?" Cooper whispers and Blaine has to bite his lip to keep his laughter in check.

"I’m sure you’ll find a lot of acting jobs, Coop," Kurt continues, petting the larger Corgi behind his ear and Cooper humphs.

"Why don’t I get a good petting in this form ?" he asks loud enough to get Kurt’s attention.

Kurt’s eyes widen comically and before either can react, Kurt is jumping in Blaine’s arms - Cooper is generous enough to grab the pack of bottles before Blaine drops them.

"You’re still human !" Kurt says with a relieved giggle in Blaine’s neck and Blaine smiles as he wraps his arms around him.

"Only for you," he says softly and Kurt shakes his head.

"I’m so stupid," he whispers and Blaine presses a kiss to his temple before leaning back to look at Kurt.

"I think that between the engagement, Finn’s funeral, my graduation and the hunt for an appartment next September for the two of us, you overdid yourself a little, love," he says softly, before kissing Kurt softly.

Cooper looks at them with a crooked smile, before turning to leave the two of them alone, the two Corgis on his heels.

At least they appreciate him - but no way is he going to let Kurt leave without petting his hair.


End file.
